RAF Regiment
Pre-War History Created in 1942 and tasked with airfield defence. At the start of the war it's strength was 10 regular squadrons and 5 Royal Auxiliary Air Force squadrons. Each squadron has a strength of 166 members (making them the equivalent of companies but considerably larger – they are however incapable of independent deployment). Each Field Squadron is divided into flights (equivalent to platoons). These are Rifle Flights (intended for close range combat) and Support Weapon Flights (with 81mm mortars, ATGMs, SF GPMGs and sniper rifles). In 1996 with the threat level increasing, Light Armoured Squadrons were recreated using Scimitar and Scorpion series vehicles with Spartans in the APC role. Most Field Squadrons had a motorised element in Land Rovers capable of ranging up to 40km from the base in patrol operations. Air Defence Squadrons had a strength of 6 Rapier missile launchers. =Nickname= They are frequently known as Rock Apes. Commonly thought to refer to Gibraltar the nickname instead refers to an incident in the 1950s in Aden when two RAF Regiment officers went out hunting local baboons (nicknamed rock apes). Splitting up one shot the other, in the board of enquiry he was asked why he had fired, he replied that in the light, his friend had looked like a rock ape. This took very little time to reverberate around the RAF and the nickname stuck. =Royal Auxilliary Air Force (RAuxAF) Squadrons= These squadrons listed below are the reservist elements of the RAF Regiment. These act in the same was as the Territorial Army, being called up to support the regular squadrons during emergencies or time of war. Pre war these did not have light armoured elements. Royal Auxiliary Air Force Squadrons have a pre war strength of about 100 with four troops, two in Land Rovers and two static defence. It should not be thought that these troops did not have as much experience as the regular squadrons, many had a large element of experienced ex-regulars and a fair number had cross posted to regular squadrons, serving full time for a period. =Units= 1 Squadron Field Squadron. Deployed in Germany. One troop has converted to horsed cavalry to increase mobility as Land Rovers become scarce. Current location Celle. 2 Squadron (Parachute) All troops are parachute capable, although this has reduced as aircraft have become less available for training. Intended to be capable of parachuting to take control of airbases. During the war no full deployment was made by parachute but instead helicopters were primarily used. The unit has been based throughout the war in Germany. It is currently in Braunschweig. 3 Squadron Based in Northern Ireland. Provides protection to RAF Aldergrove and Belfast International Airport. Has provided a cadre for training infantry in Northern Ireland. 15 Squadron A prewar air defence unit this unit is now a light infantry unit (lacking the Support Weapons Flight). Currently due to withdraw from Germany, it is in Hannover. 16 Squadron A prewar air defence unit this unit was based in the UK but was disbanded to reinforce the other UK Squadrons in May 1999. 26 Squadron Another pre-war air defence regiment that has spent the war in the UK. Now converted into a light infantry role this Squadron has been tasked with training of new recruits for the RAF Regiment and has been reduced to cadre strength. Based in Portsmouth. 27 Squadron This Squadron converted to the light armoured squadron role in 1996. Troops were despatched to assist other squadrons in Germany. Current strength is 2 Scimitar, 1 Scorpion and 4 Spartan. Based in Celle where it effectively under the command of II Corps. 34 Squadron Deployed to Germany from it's Yorkshire bases in 1996. Badly weakened by the nuclear strike on RAF Bruggen in 1998, the unit now includes a large number of Germans who fled the French drive into the Rhineland and attached themselves to the unit as it withdrew from the French. Currently in Hannover. 37 Squadron The sole remaining air defence element of the RAF Regiment, this unit is tasked with air defence of the UK using Starstreak, Javelin and Blowpipe AA missiles. Units are based primarily around high value UK targets against possible (presumably French) air attack. 40 Squadron Deployed to Norway with 3 (Commando) Brigade, this unit saw extensive combat guarding forward Harrier bases against Soviet patrols and special forces. To commemorate this 40 Squadron now wears a commando green backing to the cap badge and many have completed the All Arms Commando Course to gain the dagger flash. Renamed 40 (Commando) Squadron RAF Regiment in September 1999, it is the first RAF unit to gain the distinction and from 1st January 2002 all personnel must have completed the All Arms Commando Course. The unit withdrew to the UK in July 2000 and is now attached to 3 (Commando) Brigade as a recce unit. 51 Squadron Deployed to guard RAF bases in Cyprus. 63 (QCS) Squadron (Also known as the Queen's now King's Colour Squadron). This is the ceremonial unit of the RAF but also has a wartime role of guarding the airports near London. Heavily hit during the nuclear exchanges the survivors have been reduced to cadre strength and are currently rebuilding in Plymouth where they also have a ceremonial role. 98 Squadron War raised unit with a strength of only two flights. Initially all personnel were parachute trained using a cadre from 2 Squadron, this was gradually dropped. Initially based in Germany the unit was incorporated into the Special Services Brigade as a helecopter protection unit (acting as ground defence for forward deploying helecopters) and was withdrawn to the UK with this. 1310 Wing (RAuxAF) The administrative headquarters unit for RAuxAF units. 2503 Squadron (RAuxAF) Tasked with RAF base defence in the UK, the unit has served continually in the UK. Currently based near the outskirts of London. 2620 Squadron (RAuxAF) Deployed as part of the MEFF. This unit is one of the few units that is still entirely vehicle mobile using Land Rovers exclusively (many converted into gun trucks locally). 2622 Squadron (RAuxAF) 2622 (Highland) Squadron is a Regiment Field Squadron and was formed at RAF Lossiemouth in 1979. 2623 Squadron (RAuxAF) A prewar training unit that became an operation squadron in January 1997. Deployed to Germany in 1997 the unit was virtually wiped out when RAF Laarsbruch was hit with nuclear weapons. Most of the survivors have been absorbed into 350 Regiment Royal Engineers although they maintain their RAF rankings, name tags and customs of service. 2625 Squadron (RAuxAF) Disbanded in 1999 to bring other UK squadrons up to strength. Prior to this it had acted as a base defence on UK RAF bases (including those used by the USAF). 2626 Squadron (RAuxAF) A war time created unit using a cadre from 63 Squadron that was deployed to the Falkland Islands in March 1996. It has never reached full strength but consists only of two rifle flights and a HQ element. The flights alternate between static airfield defence and patrols using small ponies. RAF Regiment Depot The pre-war training unit, destroyed when RAF Honnington was destroyed in the nuclear exchanges. It's role was taken over by 26 Squadron. Category:British Army Category:United Kingdom Category:Royal Air Force